Kiara And Kovu's Pride
by JohannaMason2013
Summary: Kiara and Kovu are going to have a cub, and that means their going to be King and Queen. How will they do at ruleing a kingdom when tragedy hits the family? And Can Kiara and Kovu's love prove stronger then anything? Read on to find rst Fanfic.
1. The Prank

It has been at least 5 weeks since the war between the Outlanders and the Pridelanders and every thing was peaceful except for the king of pride rock, Simba.

He saw a peach colored lioness coming his way. Its his daughter Kiara the princess of the Pridelands. Kiara almost runs in to Simba but he side steps her and Kiara goes crashing in to a near by tree.

" Oooouuch" Kiara whined as she rubbed her head with her paw.

" Are you ok, Kiara?" Simba asked his daughter sympathetically as he helped her sit back up.

"Yeah I'm ok. My doesn't your coat look shiny today daddy." Kiara said as she put on a toothy grin on and batted her eyes.

" Thank you Ki… What do you want?" Simba knew she wanted something.

" Uh… me and uh…" Kiara said when her mate came by.

" Oh hi Kovu" Kiara greeted him by going to him and nuzzled him under his chin.

" Uh hi Sir," Kovu said as he smiled at his father-in-law.

" I'll just leave you two alone to talk and I'll go see Kiara's mom," Simba said as he started to walk away.

" No its ok me and Kovu wanted to tell you something," Kiara said as she smiled at her dad then to Kovu. Kovu smiled as he realized what Kiara was talking about.

" Ok tell away," Simba said looking suspicious.

" We wanted to…. Uh, you tell him Kiara" Kovu said.

" We wanted to have cubs," Kiara said as she looked at Kovu.

Oh please tell me I heard wrong Mufasa. She's to young, she's still my cub

Simba was thinking so hard he didn't hear Kiara yelling his name.

"Daddy are you ok?" Kiara looked worried.

" Sir are you feeling alright?" Kovu also looked worried.

" Are you sure you want…." Simba couldn't finish because Kiara and Kovu both burst out laughing.

" I knew you would say that. Kovu and I had a bet and I won. So pay up Kovu!" Kiara said still laughing.

" Fine when your mom comes back from the hunt then I'll give you ¼ of my meal," Kovu said

"Wait you said I could have half," Kiara said nearly tackling Kovu.

"Wait let me back track here so you don't want cubs?" Simba said in relief

"Well we still want cubs but I really wanted to see your face when I asked, so I made it fun," Kiara said now laughing again.

"Kiara you have my blessing just don't trick me like that. Okay?" Simba said still a little in shock.

"Ok daddy can Kovu and I try it out on mom?" Kiara said giggling.

" Yeah just let me come with you guys I have something that will freak your mom out," Simba said slyly.

"Oh can we also scare Vitani? I guarantee she will freak out." Kovu said.

"Sure tell her to meet us at Pride Rock, and you wanna bet?" Kiara said smugly.

" Yep, if I win then I get to keep my food. Okay?" Kovu said

"Okay you're on. Do want me to guess what she'll say or do you want to go first?" Kiara asked.

"I'll go first. She'll say I'm happy for you two and when did this happen," Kovu said holding a laugh in.

"I think she will say almost opposite," Kiara said. She knew Vitani would say what Kovu said but she gave him a chance.

" Deal" They both said in unison and shook on it.


	2. Time to Confess

**Hey thanks for reading my story I hope you like it so far. Sorry I wasn't able to put an authors note in chapter 1. But I don't own Lion King, Disney does. And don't forget to review.**

Kovu went to get Vitani and Simba slowly moved to Pride Rock with Kiara. " What _are_ you going to do when we trick mom and Vitani?" Kiara asked but putting emphases on "are".

"You'll see, the only thing that will go wrong is if you get scared so don't" Simba said sneakily.

" Okaaay," Was Kiara could say.

After Simba and Kiara reached pride rock Simba told Kiara to get Nala and then meet him in the royal cave. Then as Kiara was looking for Nala she saw Kovu walking toward her, she whispered in Kovu's ear on where they were meeting. So, Kiara watched Kovu walk off with Vitani. Then Nala saw Kiara looking for something so she went to so her.

" Hi Kiara" Nala called over to her daughter.

" Oh hi mom me and Kovu wanted to tell you and daddy something so follow me to the royal cave," Kiara said trying to hold in a laugh.

" Okaaay" Nala said.

So Nala and Kiara walked to the small cave on the side of the big rock mass.

" Ok every one is here so Kovu do you want to start off?" Kiara said smiling big.

"Sure, ok me and Kiara wanted to say well uh…Kiara take over please," Kovu said.

"Ok, how do I say this, I'm going to have a cub," Kiara said so sweetly.

"Congrats Brother. By the way when did this happen?" Vitani asked.

"That's great sweetie!" Nala told her daughter.

" Are you going to tell your daughter something? Simba. Simba. SIMBA!" Nala yelled.

Then Simba fainted and Nala freaked out and Kovu and Kiara knew that that was what he was going to do to freak her mom out, but they still acted worried. As Vitani was about to get Rafiki the medicine baboon Simba got up laughing and Kovu and Kiara burst out laughing. Nala almost smacked Simba in the face with her claws extended but Simba caught her hand and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Sorry I scared you but Kovu and Kiara told me that earlier I didn't faint but I was still shocked and we wanted to scare you so there you go." Simba said still laughing.

"And thanks Vitani you won me my meat back," Kovu said happily.

" Your welcome wait won?" Vitani wondered.

" I'll tell you later" Kovu said.

As every one was talking Kiara was feeling bad because she really was going to have a cub and didn't tell any one. Not even Kovu.

" I really am going to have a cub" Kiara said as she turned away from every one and moved from Kovu's side.

" Wait. What. Are you trying to trick us again?" Kovu said in a playful tone.

"No I'm not playing" Kiara said seriously her eyes tearing up.

"Kiara are you sure?" Simba asked seriously.

" Yes I'm sure I went and saw Rafiki about a week ago," Kiara said now crying.

Kovu walked over to where she was sitting and nuzzled her and said

" That's great Kiara but why didn't you tell us when you found out?" Kovu said as he stared at Simba whose eyes were getting scarier looking by the second.

" I thought daddy would be mad because we didn't ask him until now. Rafiki also said that I was at least one month along," Kiara put her head in to Kovu's mane and cried even harder.

" Uh Kiara I might need to go cause the stare your dad is giving me is giving me a weird feeling," Kovu said in a quieter tone.

Then Kiara looked up from Kovu's mane and saw Simba mad but then when he saw her looking at him he instantly remembered about what happened earlier.

" Oh my is the baby ok. Remember I side stepped you and you fell into the tree?" Simba was very concerned.

" I don't know I can see Rafiki if you want" Kiara stopped somewhat in crying.

" Its ok sweetie your dad won't be doing anything bad to Kovu. Right?" Nala said referring to Simba.

" Wait, one question it's been a little over a month since the prides joined, right" Vitani asked.

**Well chapter 2 is done! Hope you liked it. Please review. Chapter 3 in process. **


	3. The Chase

Hey, I wanted to upload this chapter early because I had it typed out already and yeah so please review and again I don't own Lion King. I hope you like this chapter. I was laughing when I was typing.

And nodded their heads and Simba got furious.

"And Kiara said she was a little over a month, right Kiara?" Vitani said to Kiara.

" Yes I'm a month and a week along" Kiara turned her back to Kovu's mane and cried again.

" So that means you got pregnant before the prides joined or it's been a little over a month since the prides joined." Nala said.

" Uh… Kiara I need to go…. like now your dad looks like he is gonna kill me!" Kovu said as he started running.

Simba was on his heels in a matter of seconds.

_Oh please Mufasa help me I'm dead so very, very dead. _Kovu said as he ran across the savanna.

"Gotcha" Simba said as he pounced on Kovu and pinned him.

"SIMBA please stop," cried Nala and Vitani

" Daddy stop" cried Kiara as she ran full speed at her dad.

Kiara rammed in to Simba side and pushed him off of Kovu who was trembling like a cub. After Simba got or was pushed off Kovu, Kiara helped Kovu up.

" Are you ok Kovu?" Kiara asked as Kovu slowly got up.

"Yeah I'm ok, are you?" Kovu asked worried.

"Yeah I'm good" Kiara said as she nuzzled Kovu deeply.

Simba was about to attack Kovu again but Kiara stepped in front of him and growled at her dad.

" Don't you attack Kovu again! Do you understand me?" Kiara said nearly losing it.

"Whoa calm down Kiara you don't need the stress," Kovu told her.

" Ok but he was going to hurt you" Kiara was crying again.

" Nala is this normal for her to be acting like this?" Kovu whispered to his mother-in-law.

"Oh yeah don't worry about it she'll be like this for a while" Nala said reassuring Kovu.

" Phew that's good. Wait. What? How long will she have these outburst?" Kovu looked at Nala a little scared.

Nala laughs and says, " She'll be like this until the cub is born."

" Are you serious?" Kovu said in a scared tone.

" Yes, I'm afraid so" Nala said with a little giggle.

" Kovu, I'm not gonna chase you because you'll get your punishment with Kiara," Simba said snickering.

" Don't laugh at Kovu the future king!" Kiara snapped and attempted to pounce on Simba.

" Whoa its ok Kiara your dad is only joking" Kovu and Vitani said as they jumped in front of Kiara to keep her from pouncing.

"Okay" Kiara was losing it again.

" And you don't talk to me like that. You hear me?" Simba scolded his daughter.

"Yes I'm sorry I guess I was being protective, I guess," Kiara looked down at her paws.

" Her motherly instincts are kicking in. Her body is telling her protect her cub, even if the cub is well a six foot tall lion" Vitani said nearly dieing from laughter.

Kovu nearly started to chase Vitani but Kiara stopped him and said,

" Leave her alone you have to admit you did act like a cub you were trembling like crazy and still are." Kiara said laughing her head off.

" Hey!" Kovu playfully punched Kiara in the shoulder.

"Hey sorry again daddy that I pushed you, Are you ok?" Kiara asked.

" Yeah but I'll still see Rafiki cause you pushed with all your might," Simba said with a smile on his face.

" I get the hint, I'm coming" Kiara said.

"Bye Kovu bye mom" Kiara said.

"Bye sweetie" Nala said.

Kovu came up to Kiara and nuzzled her deeply and said

"I'll miss you"

Kiara softly punched Kovu.

" You're a big softy" Kiara giggled.

" Fine then bye " Kovu started to walk away fake angry.

"I'm sorry and bye" Kiara said.

Kovu came up to her and said " Bye my love and my cub"

"Ahh" Simba said

"Daddy" Kiara said in a tone saying "you're embarrassing me".

" I better go bye Kovu" Kiara gave Kovu a kiss on the cheek.

Kiara and Simba go to look for Rafiki.

" Kovu I didn't know you were that romantic" Vitani said.

" You better run" Nala said to Vitani.

"Your probably right" Vitani said as she ran.

Kovu went and chased his little sister but Kovu was way faster then Vitani from all the training he had.

**Thanks for reading. Oh and don't forget to review. ("") piggie.**


	4. What If I'm Like SCAR?

"OK daddy how do you really feel about me being pregnant?" Kiara said with seriousness in her voice.

"Well Kiara I was surprised but I guess I have to except that you're growing up and that I would need to step down sooner or later." Simba said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Wait what do you mean step down?" Kiara said as she stopped walking.

" Once your cub is born you and Kovu will be King and Queen" Simba said as he stopped too.

" Oh, but what if I crash and burn the pride lands, like Scar?" Kiara said on the verge of tears.

" Kiara, you'll have Kovu and your mom and I will still be around, and you will never ever be like Scar. He was heartless and had darkness in him. He didn't care about the pride lands all he wanted was power, but you put others feelings before your own. So again you will never be like Scar " Simba said as he comforted his daughter.

" You're right" Kiara said pulling herself together.

" Ok lets go find Rafiki" Simba said.

Once they found Rafiki Kiara let Simba go first because Kiara would take a little longer. While Simba was up in Rafiki's tree Kiara was waiting at the base of the tree.

"Well Simba you are just fine. Kiara did not hit you verdy hard"

" That's good. But I mainly came for Kiara"

" Ah yes. How is she doing?"

" She's good, I just wanted to see if the cub was ok because earlier she hit a tree full on and then she rammed into me so I wanted to see I she ok." Simba said concerned.

" Oh ok well send her in cause your done" Rafiki said.

" Ok see you later" Simba said.


	5. Devastating News

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry the last chapter was kinda short and ended in a weird place. This chapter is sad. But even if its sad please review. -vitani12**

" Hi Kiara" Rafiki said

" Hi" Kiara said not really wanting to be there because she was feeling sick.

" Ok you lay down there" Rafiki said pointing to a spot on the ground of the tree.

" Ok whatever" Kiara mumbled.

" Kiara are you ok you seem not your self" Rafiki asked concerned.

" Not really I feel kinda sick" Kiara confessed.

" Ok let's check on your cubs" Rafiki said as he started poking at her stomach,

Kiara saw Rafiki's face go kinda sad.

" What's the matter?" Kiara asked.

" I'm very sorry Kiara" Rafiki sighed.

" WHATS THE MATTER?" Kiara yelled/roared.

Simba had heard his daughter and ran into the tree. Also Kovu had finally stopped chasing Vitani and heard his mate yell so he ran full speed to Rafiki's tree.

" Kiara what's the matter?" Simba asked very concerned.

" I don't know Rafiki won't tell me" Kiara said angrily.

" Kiara are you ok?" Kovu also came in.

" Yeah I'm good but I think Rafiki needs to tell me something" Kiara said.

All eyes were on Rafiki.

" I'm very sorry but there is nothing there" Rafiki said sadly.

" What do mean?" Kiara said.

Simba and Kovu knew what Rafiki meant but they didn't want to tell Kiara so they waited for Rafiki to tell her.

" Kiara I'm so sorry" Simba said.

" Am I the only one who doesn't know what that means?"

" Kiara there's no cub anymore" Kovu said finally getting to courage to say something.

" WHAT BUT HOW CAN THAT BE?" Kiara yelled.

" Kiara it just happens" Rafiki said.

Kiara was devastated and didn't know what to do so she just cried. But Kovu was there to comfort her and her dad was there too.

" Kiara its ok we can try again" Kovu said.

" Lets go home" Simba said.

" I think that's best" Kovu said

" Thanks Rafiki" Simba said as they left.

Shocking! But it had to go this way, because it will be a big part of the story later. Anyway please review. Sorry about the short chapter I promise the next one will be longer. –vitani12 =D 


	6. The Talk Part 1

Hey. This is the revised chapter 6. Hope you like it. Please review- vitani12

As they walked home Kiara had to be held by Kovu ( he was carrying her on his back).

She was crying so hard that Kovu's back was soaked. All Simba could do was walk along side with Kovu, he had nothing to say because he knew whatever he would say would make it worse. When they got back to Pride Rock all the lionesses were asking questions like "What happened?" or "Why are you carrying her?" and " Why is she crying?" but Simba and Kovu kept walking til they got to the back of the cave and Kovu set Kiara down. Nala had heard all the commotion and asked one of the lionesses what was going on and the lioness said,

" Kovu and Simba came though with Kiara on Kovu's back and she was crying"

" Oh my, Where did they go, Tima?" Nala asked.

" They went to the back of the den" Tima said

" Thanks" Nala yelled back as she ran to the back of the cave.

Once she got there she saw Kiara on the floor crying and Kovu trying to comfort her but it made it worse. And Simba saw Nala coming so he ran up to her to tell her away from Kiara.

"Simba what happened?" Nala asked.

" Kiara lost the cub" Simba said.

" Oh my is she ok?" Nala asked. But before Simba could answer she went to see Kiara.

" Nala don't!" Simba yelled.

**In the den.**

"Kiara its ok we will try again in a couple months" Kovu said attempting to comfort her.

"Oh Nala maybe you can calm her down. I've tried everything"

" Ok thanks. Hi Sweetie how are you feeling" Nala asked.

" Miserable" Kiara sobbed.

" Lets go for a walk ok" Nala said as she helped Kiara up.

" I think that's a good idea" Kovu said as he helped Nala with Kiara.

" Ok let's go" Nala said as she and Kovu got Kiara up.

" Can…it…just…be…you…and …me?" Kiara said through tears.

" Sure honey" Nala said softly.

" You ladies be careful" Simba shouted after them.

" We will" Nala yelled back.

**With Simba and Kovu.**

All of a sudden Kovu fell to the ground crying. He was holding in all of his emotions for Kiara's sake but now that she was gone he just let all of his emotions flow.

" Kovu are you okay?" Simba asked in a fatherly way.

" No I can't believe we lost the cub" Kovu said.

" Kovu these things happen and there's no way we can control them" Simba said

" Your right"

" Its ok to be sad and cry even the king will sometimes have to cry"

" Really, but I thought kings were always overprotective and were never afraid of any thing"

" Well kings are sometimes afraid and they are most of the time overprotective because of an event that scared them. That's why I'm a little overprotective of Kiara."

" What happened that made you overprotective of Kiara?"

" Ok first before I tell you this you have to promise me that you will not tell Kiara"

" I won't"

Simba took a deep breath " Ok she had an older brother named Kopa. He was next inline for king and he was very loved and adored"

"What happened to him?"

" He was killed by…" Simba stopped because he realized that he should have never started the story in the first place.

" Killed by who?"

" Zira, she killed him soon after I banished her and Scar's followers"

" Oh"

" I'm sorry I should have never told you that story"

" Its ok because I don't think of Zira as a mother"

" Oh ok"

" Thanks for the talk I think I should go and check up on Kiara and Nala."

" I'll come with you"

**Ok I hope for the people who read the original chapter 6 this was a lot better and less confusing. In the next chapter we will see what Kiara and Nala were doing while Kovu and Simba were have their talk. Please review and for those who read the original chapter 6 please tell me what you liked better.- vitani12 **


	7. SHE'S BACK!

**Hey. This chapter is kinda short but please review and tell me what you think.- vitani12**

**With Kiara and Nala**

" Sweetie are ok?" Nala asked.

Kiara stopped and fell in the same way Kovu did and cried really hard.

" Kiara please talk to me"

Kiara looked up and said " I… can't believe….. we… lost… the cub its all my fault"

" Kiara don't say that, stuff like this just happens"

" But what if there was something I could have done to prevent this?"

" Kiara there was nothing you could have done. It just happened, it's a part of the Circle of Life"

" I guess your right." Kiara said as she finally stopped crying.

" You feel better now?"

" I think so. Mom can I ask you a question?"

" Sure. What is it?"

" Why is Daddy so overprotective of me?"

Nala's face went blank.

" Sweetie your dad should tell you that" Nala said a little saddened

" Why can't you tell me?"

" Your dad and I premised to tell you together"

" What's so bad that you have tell me together?"

" Fine I'll tell you"

" Yey"

" You have a brother, His name is Kopa he was next in line to be king"

" I have a brother" Kiara said surprised

" You had a brother"

" Wait had a brother, What happened to him?"

" He was killed by Zira"

" Oh my god. Does Kovu know?"

" No and don't tell him because Zira was his mom"

" I won't, and mom,"

"Yes"

" Thank you for everything"

" Your welcome Sweetie"

" Do you wanna get some food?" Kiara asked.

" Sure"

They found a herd of zebras and decided to attack one.

"Ok watch me" Nala said as she pounced at a zebra.

Nala quickly brought a zebra down and Kiara helped by biting the neck.

" Good job, mom"

" Thanks"

All of a sudden a familiar lioness came out of a bush.

" Why are you so alone? Where Kovu to protect you now princess?"

" ZIRA!" Nala and Kiara yelled at the same time

**Surprise. Cliff Hanger. Hope you like it. Please review on this chapter.- vitani12 **


	8. There Is Something Wrong With Nala

Simba heard the two lionesses yell and that made him and Kovu run to the top of pride rock.

" Simba is that..?" Kovu started.

" I think it is" Simba finished. " Are you sure?"

" If it is then they are in trouble" Kovu said

" Kovu rally up the lionesses and meet me there" Simba ordered

" Got it" Kovu said.

All the lionesses saw Simba running toward the border.

" Everyone we have to go help Nala and Kiara. Zira is back"

As they were running toward the border Vitani caught up with Kovu.

" Hey bro how you doing?" Vitani asked in a sisterly way.

" I'm ok"

" That's good. Do you really think that's moth…uh I mean Zira?"

" 1. She will never be my mother and 2. I'm sure that's Zira."

" Stop!" Kovu yelled when they got there.

There were no lions or lionesses were at the scene.

" Simba what happened?" Kovu asked.

" When I got here I saw Kiara and Nala all scratched up and Kiara nearly unconscious" Simba said slowly helping Nala up.

" Really? Is Kiara ok?" Kovu said worried.

" One of the lionesses that ran ahead of me took her to see Rafiki"

" I see. Well I'm going to see her"

" Ok "

" Oh I almost forgot. Are you ok Nala?"

" Yes. Go see Kiara." Nala said

" I will" Kovu said as he started running to Rafiki's tree.

" Kovu after you see Kiara meet me at the Northern border!" Simba yelled after Kovu.

" I will!" Kovu called back as he ran to Rafiki's tree.

**With Nala and Simba**

" Nala what happened?" Simba asked really concerned.

" Zira ….is…. back!" Nala said through sobs.

" Nala it couldn't have been that bad" Simba said in a calm voice even though he was still worried.

" Its not just that…"

" What is it?"

" Someone was with Zira. Someone we used to know"

" Scar? The hyenas?"

" No, and no. Its some one who was part of the family."

" Nala just tell me. I can't think of anyone"

" It was our...son" Nala said sobbing again.

" Nala are you sure, that was Kopa you saw?" Simba said shocked.

" Yes I'm sure'

" I thought he was killed by Zira."

" He was just kidnapped but never killed"

" So our son never died, just kidnapped?"

" Yes"

" Then why didn't he recognize you?"

" I don't know"

" Well we got to get him alone and talk to him"

" Right. But right now can I go home?" Nala asked.

" Sure. I will walk you home, then I'll head to the Eastern Border"

" Uh Simba, you told Kovu the Northern Border" Nala corrected.

" I knew that" Simba said.

" Sure you did" Nala said with a giggle.

" Hey I'm your King, don't sass me" Simba teased.

" Well I'm your Queen. So if you don't want to sleep outside I suggest you don't go there with me" Nala said back jokingly.

" Ok, uh, never mind" Simba said quickly.

" Good" Nala said as she pounce on Simba.

" Hey Nala, get off of me!" Simba whinnied.

" Fine, ow ow ow" Nala said as she fell to the ground unconscious.

" NALA!"


	9. Good News

**Hey its me vitani12. I hope you liked the last chapter. I think you'll like this chapter. Its kinda a sweet moment between Kiara and Kovu. I'd like to say thank you to Emily642 and Vitani825 for their comments. Don't forget to review **

**With Kiara and Kovu( when Simba and Nala were talking)**

Kovu just got to Rafiki's tree when he saw Kiara starting to try to stand up

" Oh my god, Kiara are you ok?" Kovu said as he ran up to the barely able to stand Kiara and knocked her over by accident.

" Yes Kovu I'm ok. Now please get off of me so I can give you a proper kiss and nuzzle" Kiara said with a small giggle.

" Ok," Kovu said as he got off of Kiara and she stood up with help from Kovu, " Ok I got off now where's my kiss?"

" Is that better?" Kiara said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" Yes, Are you ok you seem to happy to be as hurt as your dad said?"

" Well Rafiki told me something that I think you should know" Kiara said with a smile.

" Well what is it?"

" Well it turns out that Rafiki made a mistake when he was checking on our cub." Kiara said hoping Kovu would catch on.

" Meaning?" Kovu said not catching on.

" Meaning in a couple months we will be King and Queen and there will be a new prince and or princess" Kiara said excitedly.

" I'm gonna be dad again!" Kovu exclaimed . "What how did he make a mistake?"

" Well he said it was the way the cubs were positioned" Kiara said hoping he would catch on again.

" Well at least your still pregna….Wait did you say 'cubs'?" Kovu said catching on.

" Yeah I did" Kiara said as she knocked Kovu over in a passionate kiss.

" How many cubs are we having?"

" Well I'm having 2 cubs"

" Boy, boy or Girl, girl or one of each?"

" One of each"

" So we can start thinking of names"

" Yep lets go to pride rock so we can start thinking of names" Kiara said.

" Thanks Rafiki" Kiara and Kovu said to Rafiki.

As they were walking toward pride rock they heard Simba yell Nala's name in a worried tone.

" Kovu did you hear that?"

" Yeah I did it sounded like your dad"

" He sounded worried"

" I think he yelled your mom's name"

" Lets go Kovu I think my mom is in trouble"

Hey I hope you like it. Sorry it ended in a weird place but I'm saving what happened to Nala for the next chapter. But please review.-vitani12


	10. The Dream

Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while I had really bad writers block. Any ways I think you will like this chapter. Please review.

Kiara and Kovu finally made it to where Simba was trying to get Nala on his back.

"Daddy what happened?" Kiara said as she ran up to her dad.

"Well your mom and I were walking toward Pride rock and we were messing around and she pounced and pinned me and I asked her to get off of me then she fainted" Simba said almost crying.

" Simba its ok to cry. Remember that" Kovu reminded him.

As soon as Kovu said that Simba let a tear fall from his eye.

" Daddy please don't cry"

" Let's get her to Rafiki's tree" Kovu said.

" No lets take her to pride rock" Simba said with a weak tone.

" Daddy it would be best if she went Rafiki's tree" Kiara attempted to get Simba to give in.

" No tell Rafiki to come to pride rock" Simba said as he started to run to pride rock.

"Ok lets go get Rafiki" Kiara said as she started running.

" Kiara don't overdo it" Kovu warned.

" Kovu just.. Never mind"

" Just what?"

" Just leave me alone!" Kiara yelled at Kovu.

Kovu was remembering to earlier that day when she had that big outburst. He remembered what Nala had said ' She will be acting like this until the cubs are born'.

" Its just an outburst don't let it get to you" Kovu said to himself.

Kovu only ran a little farther when he saw Kiara in a lot of pain.

" Kiara what happened?"

" Stomach… really….hurts"

" I told you not to overdo it"

" I should have listened" Kiara said with the pain decreeing.

" You ok now?"

" Yeah I'm ok. And Kovu?"

" Yeah"

" I'm sorry I snapped at you"

" Its ok.

" I just wanted to help my mom"

" Well lets go. But lets walk"

" That would be best"

They finally got to Rafiki's tree. They told Rafiki what had happened to Nala. They quickly got to Pride Rock.

" Daddy! Rafiki's here" Kiara yelled.

" I'm back here!" Simba called from the back of the den." Rafiki, Nala fainted"

" Ok let me do something" Rafiki said.

_Rafiki used some of his monkey magic and Nala woke up. But, when she woke up no one was around her, except one lion._

_ "Simba what happened?" Nala asked what she thought was Simba._

_ " No Nala I'm not Simba" The lion said_

_ " Mufasa? I thought you were dead." Nala said surprised. _

_ " Don't be silly. I've been here all along" Mufasa said._

_ " Where am I? And am I dead"_

_ " You're in the Pride lands and awake not dead"_

_ " Where's Simba? Is he here?"_

_ " Yes he is here. He is doing kingly things"_

_ "When is Simba coming back?"_

_ " I'm not sure."_

_ " Oh I think I hear him"_

_ " Nala, Nala, Nala" Simba yelled._

Then Nala woke up.

" Nala are you ok?" Simba said full of worry.

" Yeah I think so" Nala said.

" Mom I'm so glad your awake" Kiara said as she nuzzled Nala.

" I had the craziest dream ever"

" Well you can tell us tomorrow. Its getting late" Simba said.


	11. The Talk Part 2

Hi this chapter is kinda short but the next couple of chapters will be short but I think you guys will like it.

The next day Simba was first to wake up. Then Kovu woke up to see Simba leaving so he decided to follow Simba and tell him the news that Kiara had told him the day before.

Simba reached the watering hole when he heard Kovu come up behind him.

" Um, Simba can I talk to you?" Kovu said.

" Sure, what's on your mind?" Simba said.

" Well you know how yesterday I went to make sure Kiara was ok?"

" Yeah"

" Well she told me something I think you should know"

" Well what is it?"

" Rafiki made a mistake when he was checking up on our cubs. So I'm still gonna be a dad!"

" Congratulations Kovu. I'm sure you will be a great father" Simba said.

"Wait your not gonna try to kill me?" Kovu said sarcastically.

" About that, I'm sorry I overreacted. I think I was thinking that if Kiara has cubs then she won't be my little girl anymore." Simba said a little sad.

" Sir, don't worry she will always be your little girl"

" Thanks, and you don't have it call me sir. You can call me Simba or Dad, 'cause you are my son in-law now" Simba said with a smile.

" Thank You Simba,"

" You're welcome"

" Oh I almost forgot, what did you need to tell me after I was back from seeing Kiara, but you never got to tell me because Nala got sick?"

" Oh, I was going to say that we need to be on guard 24/7. And it was your mom that caused it"

" She is not my mother"

" Sorry"

" Its ok"

" Lets get back so we can hear about Nala's 'crazy dream"

" Ok lets go"

This was another small talk between Kovu and Simba I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Don't Worry But Another Authors Note

**OK so this isn't another reason why I can't update, Ok? So we're clear on that. Ok It's little me not thinking. Ok so heres what happened.** **So I deleted the last authors note thing which was chapter 12, then I realized that a lot of people wouldn't be able to review, so this is in its place. To read the next chapter, click on the next button near t bottom of the page. Happy Reading.**


	13. Not Again

**Hey! Ok I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in like 8 months. I'm sorry that will never happen again. But I'm here now. So I'm not quite sure what the next chapters will bring but I guess we'll find out together. So please review it will be very helpful. And maybe if I get at least 5 reviews I'll update next Saturday. But more reviews will make me want to update faster, anyways on to the story. **

As Simba and Kovu make their way back to Pride Rock they hear a scream that sounds painfully familiar.

" Kovu did that sound like," Simba started.

" Kiara!" Kovu yells taking off with Simba not far behind.

" Help! Help!" Kiara yells not too far from them.

" Hold on Kiara," Simba yells now running next to Kovu.

" Help!" Kiara yells again.

As they got closer Simba froze.

" Kovu, STOP!" Simba yells.

Kovu stops, " What? Kiara's in trouble."

" Let me handle this, go back to Pride Rock and get the lionesses," Simba said not turning around.

" Okay, roar if you need immediate help," Kovu hesitated but then ran back in the direction of Pride Rock.

Simba got closer to Kiara and her capturer.

" Daddy, please help," Kiara pleaded.

" Shut up!" Her capturer said.

" Daddy," Kiara pleaded.

" I said shut up!" Her capturer said hitting Kiara on the head.

" Kiara, calm down and stay quiet," Simba said slowly.

Kiara nodded.

" What do you want?" Simba said.

" I want what she took from me," her capturer said.

" Kopa she has nothing to do with anything, please let her go," Simba says calmly.

`" Wait your Kopa?" Kiara asked.

" Shut UP!" Kopa yelled.

" Kopa please let her go," Simba says pleading now.

" Oh so you're gonna make me let her go," Kopa asks.

" No I am," Kovu says from behind Kopa.

Kopa spins around.

" Kovu help," Kiara pleads.

" Shut UP!" Kopa says pushing Kiara in to a nearby tree.

" Kiara!" Simba and Kovu say at the same time.

" Kopa what do you want?" Simba said as Kovu helped Kiara up.

" I want my throne back," Kopa yelled.

" Kopa?" Vitani said from behind him.

" Who now?!" Kopa said turning around, " Vitani?"

" What are you doing here, I thought you were dead?" Vitani said.

" I'm here to get my throne back!" Kopa said.

" You know you can ask, like a normal lion instead of kidnapping my pregnant sister in-law and slamming her in to a tree," Vitani says, " Are you ok sis.?"

Kiara just stares wide eyed at the ground.

" Kiara whats the matter?" Vitani asks.

Kiara whispers something to Kovu, that makes him growl at Kopa.

" She said Kopa told her to shut up and she didn't and he hit her on the head and also she didn't still and that's when he threw her into the tree," Kovu said growling at Kopa.

" You can go. But never come back, and never hurt my sister again," Vitani growled.

" What happened between us?" Kopa asked.

" Zira happened, Now go and never come back!" Vitani spat.

" Fine but this isn't the last time," Kopa says taking off in the opposite direction.

" Kiara are you ok?" Simba asked as he hugged Kiara.

" I don't know," Kiara said still in major shock.

" Kopa will never hurt you anymore," Vitani said.

" Kiara come here," Kovu said bring Kiara close to him, " As long as I'm around I'll never ever let anyone hurt you anymore, ok?"

She nodded and burst into tears and cried into Kovu's mane.

" Its ok, Kiara," Kovu said rubbing her back.

" Come on lets go home, Nala should know what's going on," Simba said.

" Kiara can you walk?" Kovu asks.

Kiara shakes her head.

" Simba will you help me get her on my back?" Kovu asks Simba.

" Yeah,"

So after they get Kiara on Kovu's back they set out back to Pride Rock.

**Ok so I really hope you liked it. Again please review. Bye! Oh and please see the poll in my profile thing. OK now Bye!**


	14. Zira Won For Now, Bye Kiara

**HEY HEY HEY! SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! BUT IM HERE SO GUESS WHAT THAT MEANS! A NEW CHAPTER! NOW GO ON READ! Oh before I start this will be the first chapter with POV's, it will be mainly Kovu. Oh one more thing this has the word rape twice in it, just saying!**

**Kovu's POV**

We only make it ¼ of the way there before Nala runs up to us.

" What happened?!" Nala exclaims.

" Kopa happened, he wanted the throne" I spat with venom.

" He's not our son anymore, if he hurts his sister over the throne then he's not one of us," Nala has that look in her eyes I've only seen once, If looks could kill, the look she giving could kill Kopa 5 times over.

" Here Simba can you help me put Kiara down?" I ask, she was getting a little heavy, just a little.

" Sure," Simba says gently pulling Kiara off of my back.

" Thanks," I say stretching.

" Kiara are you ok?" Nala asks, coming closer to Kiara. Kiara cowers behind me and Nala looks devastated, " Okay what did he do to her?!" Nala demands.

" I don't know, all we saw was him hitting her, Kiara, sweetie what did Kopa say to you before we got there?" Simba asks coming close too, for the first time Kiara shrinks back at Simba's touch.

" Kiara what happened?" I asked, and she whispers in my ear, " Oh, Mufasa."

" What?" Simba asks.

" Do you want me to tell him?" I ask her and she nods.

" Tell me what?" Simba says.

" Vitani is Nala's daughter," I say still in disbelief myself.

" Excuse me?" Simba says to Nala.

" Simba, I can explain," Nala is now crying.

" Explain away!" Simba snaps.

" He raped me, Ok?!" She half yells.

" Who?" Simba's tone softened a lot.

" Scar," Nala whispers, " She was born before I went looking for you," Nala says.

" I'm sorry Nala," Simba says hugging her. I hear a scream that makes all stop. We turn around and see Zira attacking Kiara intending to kill, her teeth are trying to get a good grip around her neck, but Vitani is there helping as best as she can, she being really off on her attacks, I'll ask her later.

" Kiara!" I yell. I sprint towards them and Zira must hear me because she takes off running, Vitani starts too then I run past her, " Vitani get Kiara to safety, I'll handle this!" I yell behind me. I was trained by the best so I have almost caught up to Zira, I start biting her heels, and hear her yelp a few times. Once I'm right on her tail I pounce and sink my claws into her back but I hit wrong so I fall and she gets away. At least I hurt her. I slow down my run, and close my eyes to calm down.

_Wait Kiara! My eyes fling open and I turn around to see Nala crying into Simba's mane, Simba's crying too, and so is Vitani. I start walking back towards them and I see Kiara is still on the ground and I'm close enough to see she's not moving. Oh-no! I run, fast, to where they are and Simba and everyone look at me as I fall in front of the unmoving Kiara._

" _Kovu, I'm sor…" Simba starts but I cut him off._

" _No, she's supposed to be ok, that's supposed to be me! I have to be dreaming!" I say tears streaming down my fur._

" _Kovu, I'm so sorry," Vitani says._

" _She's okay, she's fine," I crying into Kiara's fur and find her body cold, " she okay," I say quieter._

" _Kovu come here," Vitani says softly putting her paw on my back, I quickly hug her and crying into her fur. She strokes my fur and I just cry and cry, eventually the sadness turns into anger. I pull away from Vitani, I'm filled with rage._

" _I'm going after her!" I say about to run in the direction that Zira took off in, when Simba stops me._

" _Kovu not now," Simba says._

" _Why not? Zira killed Kiara! She needs to pay!" I roar._

" _We need a plan, Zira will be expecting us to attack soon, we have to wait until she gets sloppy, then we attack, until then we should get Kiara back so we can have a memorial for her," Simba says still with tears in his eyes. We're all still crying._

" _Put her on my back, I'll carry her back," I say. Simba and Vitani get her limp body on to my back, her blood from the bites soaks my fur quickly, I start crying and my vision starts to blur from the tears so I wipe them away with my paw. _

_This is going to be hard, one thing is for sure, if I catch a glimpse or Kopa or Zira I won't hesitate they will die._

**OK so please don't hate! I was crying while writing this but I had to do this. You'll understand later…. I like to give my dad credit he helped me with this chapter. So anyways next chapter should be up sometime this summer. bYIIII!**


	15. His Saviour, Helper, and Cub

**Okay so I know everyone probably hates me but I wanted to say, Wait, Ok! Everything will play out! This is a long story, I have it all planed out, so don't give up on this story. Kiara is my favorite character too, and it hurt me to do what I did but wait, it gets better. Oh! And some clarifying! In the last chapter when I said: "She whispers in my ear, " Oh Mufasa."" I was supposed to do a period instead of a comma and it being Kovu saying it, because what Kiara said had shocked him, and also it said " Oh Mufasa" because it's like saying oh god for them, that's why. Oh real quick I want to say a shout out for kiara13, that person is awesome! They review multiple times per chapter and make sure I get my butt in gear to write. Okay well read on!**

Kovu's POV

_ We make it back to Pride Rock a little while later, we are all still crying. We get into the cave and Rafiki shows up a little while later, and he just confirms the obvious, Kiara, my beautiful wife is dead. That night I don't get a wink of sleep, I don't think Nala and Simba got any sleep either. The moment the sun comes up, I run out of the cave and to the spot where I first taught Kiara how to hunt quieter, or attempted to. I smile at the memory, I miss Kiara so much! I wish I had been paying more attention! I blame myself for Kiara's death. If I wasn't so distracted with Simba and Nala Kiara would still be here. I fall to the ground and cry. I cry until I hear something behind me, in the bushes. I jump up._

_ " Kiara?" I ask, forgetting but reality hits and I'm sad all over again, " Who's there?" I ask. There's no voice, but the rustling continues, " Show yourself!" I yell. I hear a whimper so I go investigate, " Who's in there?" I ask softer and a little orangey tan cub comes out of the bush, really slowly._

_ " Who are you?" I ask softly. _

_ " Sueno," The cub says._

_ " Well Sueno where is your parents?" I ask, forgetting about Kiara for a moment._

_ " I don't have any parents," Sueno says quietly._

_ "Come on," I say walking back to Pride Rock._

_ " What?" Sueno asked._

_ " You need someone to care for you, you won't make it long on your own, come on," I say waiting for him to catch up. He runs with his little paws and stands next to me._

_ " Thank you mister, what is your name?" He asks politely._

_ " I'm Kovu," I say walking._

_ " Wait, like Kovu? The Kovu? The one who helped bring the pride landers and outlanders together? My mom told me about how you and Kiara saved both prides," Sueno says excitedly, " Where's Kiara?"_

_ " Um she died yesterday," I say as a tear rolls down my cheek._

_ " I'm sorry Kovu, I'm sure you and the others miss her," Sueno says hugging my leg._

_ " We do, thanks for the hug," I say returning the hug before walking again._

_ " Kovu, um can I call you daddy?" Sueno asks quietly, walking next to me. I stop again, at this rate I'll never be able to get to Pride Rock._

_ " You can call me anything you want kid," I say smiling at Sueno._

_ " Thank you daddy," Sueno says._

_ " Do you want to race back to Pride Rock? " I ask him._

_ " Yeah daddy!" He says taking off. I jog after him, so he can win. Once we get back to Pride rock I scoop him up in my mouth and he giggles. I laugh too. I take him into the cave and start grooming him because he was very dirty._

_ " Daddy! You're messing up my mane!" Sueno yells when I clean his head. It makes me laugh._

_ " Daddy eh?" I hear behind me. I turn around and see Vitani standing there with puffy eyes, she looks like she was crying._

_ " Yeah, Vitani this is Sueno, Sueno this is Vitani, my sister," I say introducing them._

_ " Hello Ma'am," Sueno says coming out from under me._

_ " Hello little one," Vitani says back, smiling, " Kovu a word, please."_

_ " Sure, Sueno be good, I'll be right over there," I says pointing a little ways away._

_ " Ok daddy, I'll be good," My adopted son says._

_ " Ok, Vitani," I say addressing Vitani and walking a few feet away, " What's up?" _

_ " Have you forgot about Kiara?!" Vitani whisper yells at me._

_ " No I haven't! But this cub needs a father figure, who won't break down, of course I haven't forgotten about Kiara! You kidding! Sueno reminds me of her so much, his fur color, his bubbly attitude, so I need to watch and make sure he doesn't get hurt!" I whisper yell back._

_ " Kovu, get real! That cub," Vitani says motioning to Sueno, who's trying to catch a butterfly that came in, " Is nothing like Kiara!"_

_ " Not in your eyes, but in mine he could be her cub if I didn't know better!" I say a little louder._

_ " But he's not! For all we know he could be a spy sent from another pride!" Vitani says louder._

_ " Vitani get real!" I say coping her, " he's too young to have survived and walked from any other pride," I say._

_ " Fine do what you want! But don't expect me to help with him, I have my own problems," Vitani says storming off before I could talk further. I sigh._

_ " Daddy?" Sueno asks sitting next to me._

_ " Yes son?" I ask back._

_ " What was Kiara like?" He asks softly._

_ " She was the best lion you could ever meet, she looked a little like you, just more like a girl, you could be her cub, that's how much you're alike," I say smiling sadly._

_ " I'm really sorry…" he starts but then is cut off by a roar. He hides under me as I look to see who it is._

_ " Simba?! What's going on?" I ask hugging Sueno closer to me._

_ " Where's the cub?" he asks._

_ " Why?" I ask._

_ " Vitani said you brought a cub and its you're son? So I want to meet my grandson," He says smiling._

_ " Oh, Sueno come on out," I say softly. He walks out from under me and stands tall._

_ " So you're Sueno, My name is Simba," Simba says softly._

_ " Nice to meet you Sir," He says holding out his paw for Simba to shake._

_ " Pleasures all mine," Simba says smiling, " Kovu can I speak to you for just a moment? Then after you can keep on grooming your cub," Simba smiles._

_ " Um, sure I guess. Sueno stay there, daddy will be right back," I say then walk away with Simba. _

_ " Yes dad?" I ask once we stop._

_ " Do you truly believe that this cub was abandoned and not a spy?" Simba asks._

_ " I do, all other Prides are miles from our boundaries. He's too young to have walked and survived, the way and where I found him, even if someone dropped him off at the border he wouldn't have made it," I explain._

_ " Ok, I trust your judgment, my son, the cub is officially part of the Pride, and should be treated as a member, " Simba says smiling. _

_ " Thank You Father," I say. He walks back to Nala and I walk to Sueno and he's asleep. I smile and lay down, pulling him close and dozing off._

" Kovu, wake up, please wake up!" I hear. I somewhat open my eyes and I see my beautiful wife, perfectly fine.

" Kiara?" I ask hoarsely.

" Kovu wake up, please," I hear her beg.

" Come on son, wake up," I hear Simba say.

" Kovu, please wake up!" Kiara pleads crying. I close my eyes _then open them again._

_ "Oh, it was just a dream. It felt so real," I think to myself. I look down and see Sueno curled up against my side. I smile. I look outside and see it's about noon. I poke Sueno with my nose,_

_ " Wake up my son," I say softly. He stirs. After a few seconds he opens his eyes._

_ " Daddy?" He says yawning._

_ " I'm here, son. I'm here," I say licking his cheek._

_ " What's going on?" Sueno asks. I remember Kiara's funeral. _

_ " We're having mommies funeral today, if I'm right we should be getting to the back of Pride Rock because it's going to start soon," I say picking Sueno up by the scruff and walking him down the steps._

**Aww, Kovu found a cub to take care of. Okay I'm gonna have a small contest. If someone can tell me what "Sueno" means in English, it's a Spanish word, then they will get a shout out and I'll have a new lion/lioness named after them. Because I need one more name for a lion or lioness that's gonna be in this story. Have Fun! **

**P.S Okay so I know a lot of people hate me and the last chapter. I hope this made up for it. This idea came from my dad, I was having writers block and he gave me this idea. Anyways read and review!**


	16. A SAD NOTE: SORRY ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys, I'm very sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, I've been busy with school, and family and all that stuff, and I was gonna post something this coming week but my USB broke and its really sad, like I almost started crying when it happened, but it happened and I lost all of my stories and everything on it… So I took as a sign that I shouldn't be writing for a while…. So guys I am really sorry, and I feel like I let all of you down, so Bye for awhile, I love all of you and thanks for reviewing and favorite-ing my stories, and I'll see, well , you'll hear from me, whenever I get myself to write again, but thanks, you guys are amazing! I guess Bye – JohannaMason2013, Kate And Humphrey Forever, Red Dawn- Jed Is Hot, Cynergy123, vitani12-tigressforever, Vitani12 and whatever other names I have used, BYYYYEEEE!

PS. I'm really sorry again, I know I've let you guys down, but I'll be back…..


	17. Sorry! Just an Update on things!

**Hey. so a lot of you guys really were understanding about my situation and stuffs but others were just wanting me to update so, I'm gonna try to update everything this week, except Interview Time because I need to talk with my co-author ( TheDarkLynx) to see where he wants that story to go… Okay on to other things so a lot of people kinda like entered into my little contest and everyone who reviewed for the contest won, so heres a list of the names of the people who guessed right:  
>ejhotchick, Allie, luv2readgirl, saintgat1999,Arigon, Herr Regis, shanni 13, kiara 13,bluefire1765, Leila<br>So the readers I just mentioned I need this tiny little form to be filled out for you lion/ lioness:  
>Name:<br>Gender:  
>If everyone who was mentioned could please PM or review the name and gender of you character that would be great! Thanks! The quicker I can get those names, the quicker the next chapter can be written and any last minute guesses can be submitted, just include your guess, the name of the lion, and the gender please!<br>Okay and guys if you guys have stayed reading this authors note, thank you but there's a little more to go! So bare with me… Okay a lot of you, well not a lot of you but some are asking questions like, " Is Kiara going to come back?" and my answer to that is…. You're gonna have to keep reading! I'm evil I know, but yes I'm not telling what's gonna happen! Okay, now that all that rambling stuff is out of the way, I need to talk to you guys about something kinda serious.  
>Okay, so a few months ago I found out I have like a small heart problem, im okay its not life threating or anything, atleast not right now, but with my heart problem, it makes my chest hurt fairly often so it wears me out and that's why I haven't been updating, so guys please, please forgive me and I hope you can understand.<strong>

**Well if you have made it this far, one thank you for reading this note and thank you for being awesome readers, and I promise the moment I get all the names and stuff I'll start writing the next chapter. Love you guys, bye!- JohannaMason2013  
><strong> 


	18. The Truth

**Hi! Oh my goodness, I am so sorry guys! A lot of stuff is going on but I have finally been able to sit down and write! No excuses! Go on, go read the chapter! Review please!**

_ KOVU'S POV_

_Sueno and I make it just in time. Rafiki is getting ready to start talking. I walk over and sit down in-between Amira and Vitani._

_ " Kovu, I haven't had the change to tell you how sorry I am for your loss, Kiara was my best friend, she was the one who convinced your father to let me stay," Amira whispers to me._

_ " Thank you Amira," I say sincerely. Vitani scoffs. I turn to her._

_ " What's your problem?!" I ask her._

_ " That's my problem," She growls pointing to Sueno, who is looking around._

_ " He is just a cub, Vitani! He is in the same situation I was in! Remember? If I didn't get him, Zira might have, and that would've been to her advantage," I say in a hushed whisper._

_ " Fine," Vitani says, looking straight ahead. I see Zazu flying overhead. He dives and lands next to me._

_ " Excuse me, but there is some conflict concerning a rouge male and Miranda near the West border," Zazu whispers to me._

_ " Okay, thank you Zazu," I whisper. I sigh. I look over to where Kiara's body is being kept. I pick Sueno up and walk him to Simba and Nala. Both I can tell have been crying._

_ " Simba, Nala, can you both watch Sueno? Zazu has told me there is conflict on the border, I'm gonna take a few lionesses down there and see what's going on," I say setting Sueno down. _

_ " Of course, do you want us to wait until you come back to start?" Simba says. Nala pulls Sueno in and he doesn't question it. He nuzzles into her leg. She smiles softly._

_ " No, if I make it back in time, I might catch the ending," I say not making sense._

_ " Okay, do you want me to come?" Simba asks standing up._

_ " No, no, no. You need to stay here," I say yawning._

_ " Are you okay Kovu?" Nala asks me._

_ " I'm fine, now I have to go. I'm taking Vitani, Leila, Allie, and Ana," I say listing the first lionesses that come into mind._

_ " Okay, lets see," Simba stands up, " Excuse me! " Simba says and everyone goes quiet, " There is conflict at the border. Kovu will be leading Vitani, Leila, Allie, and Ana over there to investigate," Simba says. The four lionesses stand up. _

_ " Thank you Simba," I say. He nods, " Girls, lets go," I order as I break into a sprint. Within 8 minutes I can see two lions fighting. I roar and they both stop. As I get closer I realize I have underestimated the size of this rouge male. I mean I'm not the smallest lion, I've got some muscle on me but this lion is defiantly bigger than me. He's a bit bigger than Simba. _

_ " Who are you and why are you on my land?!" I demand. It's still technically Simba's land but I need to seem bigger than I am. _

_ " I'm Regis, I escaped from Zira's rule, in time too. I have some intel that you and your Pride might benefit from," Regis says._

_ " As you may know, Zira and I are enemies, how do I know you're not a spy?" I ask puffing out my chest. I hear some of the lionesses suppressing laughs. I turn and growl at them. They all stop._

_ " Ask your sister, I've been hanging around the border for a few weeks," Regis says. I turn to Vitani and she is looking down blushing._

_ " Vitani, have you been fraternizing with this lion?!" I ask livid._

_ " More than that brother," She says smiling. It takes me a few seconds, before it hits me, the reason Vitani has been acting strange. She's pregnant. I growl and pounce on Regis. _

_ " Kovu, no!" Vitani says. I feel two lionesses pushing me off of him. _

_ " Kovu, I promise you, I'm good, that's why I left," Regis says as Vitani helps him up and nuzzles him. I regain my composure. _

_ " For the time being, until I can consult with Simba, because of the history between the two Prides, you both, Regis and Vitani cannot come into the Pridelands," I say painfully._

_ " What?! Kovu," Vitani whispers._

_ " Vitani, I'm sorry, but the Pride comes first, and you both could be threats to the Pride, " I sigh._

_ " I've been in this Pride for a while-" Vitani tries but I hold my paw up telling her to stop._

_ " No, if you are fraternizing with a possible enemy then I have to consider all possibilities and act on what I think is best for the Pride. I will talk with Simba, and collect all evidence then make my final action on this matter, but until then, Vitani you will have to stay out here," I say painfully._

_ " Pride before Family, right? Got it," Vitani says her voice cracking. She turns away and starts walking. Regis looks at me and I have to keep my tough attitude up, but inside I am heart broken. Regis turns and follows Vitani._

_ " Kovu?" Miranda whispers._

_ " Miranda are you okay? Are you hurt?" I ask turning to her and looking her over._

_ " Just sprained paw I think," she says smiling softly, " Kovu, what are you going you going to do now?" She asks._

_ " Well I have to talk to Simba, and-" I say but I am cut off by a lionesses running toward us. Its Kina, on of Nala's younger friends._

_ " Kovu! Zira attacked! Hurry!" She says._

_ " Sorry Kovu," I look and see Vitani._

_ " What?! You were the distraction! No," I whisper running back towards Pride Rock. The lionesses follow. I am about 10 yards from the base of Pride Rock and I see Kamiria about to be killed by an outsider, I know its her because she's looking at me with her purple and red eyes pleadingly. Ana runs to help her and I keep running with Allie, Miranda, and Leila. I stop and look around quickly, but I am knocked over. I look up and see Zira standing over me. _

_ " Oh look who its is, Kovu, Kovu, Kovu, see your sister joined me again, and she isn't being attacked, join me, my son," She says. _

_ " I will never join you!" I roar pushing her off and pinning her. I feel an instant shot of pain on my side. I growl and turn. I see Kopa. Before I know it I am being bitten from every direction. Just when I start thinking this is it, I see a flash of golden fur. _

_ " Simba?" I think. _

_ " Kovu! Are you okay?!" A female voice asks. My vision clears and I see my beautiful wife, Kiara._

_ " Kiara?!" I ask._

_ " Kovu, its time to wake up, please, wake up for me," Kiara says softly licking my cheek._

_ " But-" I whisper._

_ " Love, just wake up, find the strength to wake up, " Kiara says again. _

_ " I am awake," I say confused._

_ " Just close your eyes and wake up," Kiara smiles. I take a deep breath and close my eyes._

" Daddy! He's waking up!" I hear Kiara yell happily. I open my eyes and notice that I am back at Pride Rock, well inside rather.

" Welcome back Brother," I hear Vitani say. I look up and see Kiara and Vitani. Kiara has a leaf wrapped around her shoulder, but other than looking tired and the wrap she looks perfectly fine.

" Kiara, how are you alive?" I ask trying to sit up. My muscles scream in protest, but I am able to sit up.

" Me?! Kovu, you have been unconscious for more than a day, I thought you were gonna die," She says nuzzling into my neck.

" Wait," I whisper, " Where's Sueno?" I ask.

" Who's Sueno?" Simba asks coming in with Nala.

" He's a cub, about this big," I say showing the height with my paw.

" There was never a cub named Sueno in this Pride," Simba says confused.

" He looked like a male version of Kiara," I say.

" Wait Kovu, you asked Kiara how was she alive, what did you mean by that?" Vitani asks.

" It was a dream," I whisper in realization.

" What was that love?" Kiara asks.

" Nothing, how are you?" I ask shaking the thought away. But I still have this weird feeling in my stomach.

" Good, after what happened yesterday, Rafiki checked the cubs and he said they are perfectly fine," Kiara says smiling down at her belly.

" That's good," I say smiling.

" Simba, lets leave them be, " Nala says smiling.

" No funny business," Simba jokes.

" I'm already pregnant Daddy, what more could happen?" Kiara laughs. I smile widely.

**All I can say is thank you all for sticking with me until I could get this chapter up. I think this is the best chapter I have ever written! So you all get the truth! Kiara is alive and yeah! Please review your reactions, questions, and concerns. LOVE YOU ALL! – JohannaMason2013**


	19. Surprises Everywhere

**Shocker! Two Chapters in one week, yeah well my life is finally at the point where I can write to my heart's content…. After I finish homework of course. Well I hope ya'll liked the last chapter, and here's the next chapter! Read on! Warning its gonna be kinda longer compared to some other chapters.**

**Kiara's POV**

Its been about a month since the Kovu incident, and its late afternoon by the time the final hunting group comes back. Kovu refuses to leave my side. Every time he looks at me its like he's scared. I keep brushing it off, but its now gotten to the point where he doesn't want me to eat by myself, he has to inspect every chunk of meat before I am allowed to eat it. This is getting ridiculous! I stand up.

" Miranda, Allie, Leila, Ana, thank you from the meat," I say politely to the four lionesses sitting a few feet away, " And Amira thank you for leading the hunting party today," I say smiling at my friend.

" It was my pleasure Kiara," She says.

" Daddy, I'm going to go on a small walk," I get closer and whisper, " Keep Kovu company, I need some me time." Daddy looks at me and nods, he smiles, " Thanks daddy," I say licking his cheek before taking off. I hear my father call Kovu over to him. I sigh in relief. I slow to a jog as I reach the watering hole. I hear some rustling. My ear stand up.

" Who are you?!" I demand growling.

" Who are you?" The voice says back. It's a male's voice. I sniff softly and its no one I recognize.

" I am the soon to be queen of this Pride, I order you to show yourself!" I growl.

" Aww, but come on, Princess, you loved playing hide and seek when we were cubs! Before my mom took me away," The voice says. I'm confused. The lion steps out of the bush.

" Kiara, remember me? Regis? We were like best friends when we were little," He says. I look at the lion in front of me. Realization hits me.

" Oh my gosh! What happened to you?! You look good!" I say smiling happily at my childhood friend. Okay, here's our history. Regis and I had been friends for about a year and I had a huge crush on him. This was shortly after my first in counter with Kovu. Regis and his mother joined the pride and we became fast friends, but sadly something happened and his mother was banished so she took Regis with her.

" I just grew into my fur, Kiara. But, what about you?! You are beautiful!" Regis says, flashing his signature smile. I smile and blush softly. I hear a roar from behind me, it belongs to Kovu. I turn and see him and my father rushing over to us.

" Kiara, let me handle this!" Kovu says, shoving me softly behind him.

" Kovu, its fine! He's a friend!" I say shoving Kovu out of the way. He looks at me confused.

" Kovu, this is my best childhood friend. His name is Regis, Regis, this is my mate Kovu," I say smiling.

" Kiara he's bad news," Kovu whispers to me. I take a step away from Kovu.

" How could you say that?! He's like my best friend!" I say taken back.

" Kiara, I've seen this lion before, and the encounter wasn't good," He says, legitimately concerned.

" Well, Kovu, I have my judgment as well , and I suggest you let me have a little bit of fun before I am a mother and queen," I say and Kovu visibly cringes.

" You are right my love," He says. He looks like he is struggling, " Go have some fun, I love you, Kiara," He says softly. He goes to lick my cheek but I shrug away without knowing it. Kovu has the saddest eyes, I've seen in a while, "Right, have fun," he whispers before running in the other direction. I sigh. I look at my father and he is trying to figure out what just happened.

" Kiara, you are to stay where someone in the Pride can see you and Regis at all times, and I want you back in the den before sunsets," He says.

" But daddy-" I try. He shakes his head.

" I am still King, and I order you to follow my directions," He says.

" Fine," I say stubbornly, " Come on Regis," I say walking away from my father.

" Kiara, I don't feel comfortable with this," Regis says stopping in front of me.

" Why? What's wrong?!" I ask.

" Your mate is clearly not okay with this, and neither is your father," He says.

" Regis, it will be fine!" I say frustrated.

" No, Kiara, this is where I put my paw down. Look, its not that I don't want to hang out with you, I do, but you have a mate, and you're expecting, and if anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself," He says.

" Fine, then you can go and sit with Kovu and my father while I enjoy my time free of family duties," I say livid. I take off in a sprint. I'm breathing heavily because of my two cubs. I've put on a few pounds.

" Kiara!" I hear Regis call. He sounds close. I turn my head back and see him a few feet behind me. I keep running. I have tears in my eyes.

**Regis' POV**

I am able to keep a pace with Kiara. I just focus on keeping on her tail. After a good 30 minutes of sprinting, I can tell Kiara is getting weak.

" Kiara, stop! Don't over do it!" I say. I can hear her panting. She comes to a slow stop. I go up to her, " Kiara! What are you thinking?!" I say forcing her to look me in the eye.

" I was running, couldn't you tell?" Kiara says breathing fast.

" Kiara, that can't possibly be good for the cub," I say.

" I know, I wasn't thinking about that," She says sadly. I look up and take in our surroundings.

" Kiara, I don't think we're in the Pride Lands anymore," I whisper. I hear a low growl coming from about 10 feet away. But, Kiara doesn't hear it.

" Oh no," Kiara whispers. I turn to her and she is hunched pawing at her belly.

" Kiara, what's wrong?!" I ask.

" Cubs coming a little early," She says calmly. My eyes widen.

" No not now! Kiara, we're in the Outlands, and I think we're being watched," I whisper the last part. She takes a sharp breath.

" What are you going to do?" She asks me.

" Stay close, we cannot make it back to Pride Rock now, its getting dark and you're in labor, we have to stay put and hope no one attacks," I whisper back. I look around and see a huge tree trunk, but it doesn't have any leaves," Kiara go and lay down at the base of the trunk, you'll be safe on three sides and I can guard the other one," I say. Kiara nods and it looks painful as she struggles to the tree. Once she's there I let out a sigh. She gets comfortable and falls asleep.

I sit in front of her. I stay there hearing noises off in the distance. I have been sitting here for maybe a good 2 hours when Kiara wakes with a muffled scream. I turn to her and see she's covering her mouth with her paw.

**Kovu's POV**

" Kovu, stop pacing, its getting stressful!" Vitani growls at me.

" I can't help it!" I say still pacing.

" Kovu, I'm sure Kiara will walk into the den any second," Nala says reassuringly.

" Nala, the sun went down 2 hours ago!" I say freaking out.

" Kovu, me, you, Vitani, and Nala are going to go try to find her, but you need to stay calm," Simba says jogging into the den.

" Okay, lets go," I say quickly.

" Hang on, we need to come up with a plan. So the last place we know for sure Kiara was, is at the watering hole. So lets go there and follow her scent," Simba says. We all nod. Simba takes the lead with me behind him, then Vitani, then finally Nala. We reach the watering hole. I automatically pick up her scent. I find the direction its going and see a path of trampled grass.

" Simba, this way," I say, I sprint following the path. I hear Simba and the girls behind me. Within about 20 minutes we reach the border.

" This isn't good," Nala whispers.

" We have to keep going," I say. I hear a pained roar, it could only belong to my Kiara.

" That was Kiara!" I say sprinting into the Outlands. I roar back, so she knows I'm coming.

**Regis' POV**

" Kiara, breath okay," I say helping Kiara through a contraction.

" I need Kovu! I can't do this without him," She says through tears.

" Kiara, its okay, you need to stay calm. I can't get you to Kovu right now," I say as calmly as I can. She roars in pain. Within seconds there's a roar in response.

" Kovu," Kiara whispers.

" Hang on a few more minutes, Kiara, Kovu is almost here," I say mentally freaking out.

" Distract me," Kiara says, breathing quickly.

" Okay, uh, remember back when we were kids and I fell into that tar pit?" I ask. She giggles as best as she can.

" I remember that, most of your fur was tinted grey afterwards," She says smiling.

" I got in so much trouble," I say smiling too. Kiara moans in pain, " Kovu's coming, " I say more reassuring myself.

" I can't wait any longer," She says in pain. By the shift in her voice I know that this is it.

" Okay, okay, Kiara you're going to need to push, okay?" I say trying to remain calm. She nods.

" On my count, okay, 3,2,1 push Kiara!" I say. She pushes as much as she can.

" Okay rest for a few seconds," I say.

" KIARA!" I hear Kovu yell.

" Oh thank Mufasa, We're over here!" I yell back. Within seconds I hear pounding of paw against the ground.

" Oh my gosh Kiara!" Kovu says sliding to a stop next to Kiara.

" Kovu," she says smiling, " you made it."

" I did, I'm so glad I did," Kovu whispers nuzzling her.

**Kovu's POV**

I made it to Kiara. I'm nuzzling her when I hear her groan in pain.

" Kiara what's wrong?" I quickly ask.

" She in labor buddy," Regis says looking at me. I look back at Kiara and it make sense now. I made it.

" Okay, Nala! Vitani!" I call quickly. They run faster and get to me in seconds.

" Kiara, in labor, I don't know what to do!" I say now freaking out over other things.

" Okay, boys, Simba, Kovu, Regis, go keep guard, we don't need an attack to happen now," Nala says.

" Got it, go do your thing," Simba says nuzzling Nala for a second.

" I'll be right over there, call if you need me," I say nuzzling Kiara.

" I will, now go, and help protect us," Kiara says licking my cheek. I smile at her. I follow Simba and Regis a few feet away.

" Regis," I say stopping him. He turns to me.

" I'm so sorry Kovu, she took off in a sprint after I told her that I didn't feel comfortable being alone with her and I wasn't paying-" I stop him.

" You're a good lion, thank you for helping my mate," I say putting my paw on his shoulder.

" Oh your- your welcome," he says.

" Okay, we have to stay alert," Simba says.

" If you were alert you would've sensed me earlier," We hear come from the bush. We all face the bush.

" We mean no harm, it was an accident that we ended up here," Simba says softer than his normal tone.

" Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call rest of my Pride," The lion says stepping out of the bush. Its Kopa, " I am the new king of the outlands Pride, Zira knows her place in a Pride and leader isn't it," Kopa explains getting closer.

" The Zira I know would never step down from being Queen," I say back.

" Well, when it was between stepping down or being banished, she chose the latter," Kopa says.

" Kopa, son, please listen to me. Your sister is giving birth, and we just need to be here until tomorrow, then we'll be gone," Simba says stepping up.

" Is she okay?! I can go get our Medical Lioness, I'm sure she would be willing to help," Kopa says actually concerned.

" No but thank you," I say, taken back at the sudden change of attitude.

" Okay, well if you need her later I can always go and get her," Kopa says smiling. I hear soft paws behind me.

" Kovu," I turn and see Vitani, she's smiling but her smile drops the second she see's Kopa.

" What is he doing here?!" Vitani demands.

" Hi Vitani," Kopa says smiling softly.

" What do I do?" She whispers to me. I think for a second.

" Keep your guard up but be friendly," I whisper back. She nods.

" So I heard you were my brother," She says softly.

" I heard you were my sister," Kopa says back.

" We liked each other! Eww!" Vitani says and I laugh as does Simba.

" Friends?" Kopa asks her.

" Friends," Vitani whispers licking his cheek softly.

" So why are you over here?" Regis asks.

" Regis?!" Vitani asks looking to him.

" You know him?" Simba and I ask.

" Yeah! He's the father to my cubs," She going over to nuzzle him.

" Your what?!" I ask.

" Whoops," Vitani whispers. That's why her attacks were off, she was protecting her cubs.

" Anyways, we can talk about that later. Why were you over here?" I ask again.

She smiles widely, " Go meet your cubs," She says. I gasp and I'm so excited I need to contain myself. I take a deep breath and walk slowly over to Kiara and Nala.

" Kiara?" I ask softly. She looks up.

" Shh, come meet our daughters," She whispers smiling. Nala scoots over to the side and I see the most beautiful thing ever.

" Daughters? Oh wow, their so little," I see looking at my fragile little girls. One is sleeping and the other is squeaking. The one that's sleeping is a tan color, a mix between brown and peach. She has a small hair tuff much like Vitani. The one that is squeaking you can fully tell is my daughter. She's a dark brown little girl.

" Kovu are you crying?" Kiara asks. I wipe my eye with my paw.

" I guess I am, I'm a daddy! And you're a mommy!" I say smiling uncontrollably.

" We finally have our little family," Kiara whispers. I nuzzle her. I lick each cub softly on the head.

**Hey guys! Sorry if it seems like this was cut short, um there is still so much that needs to happen but unfortunately that will have to be in the next chapter. I'm sorry if this seems a little all over the place, I currently have a fever but I wanted to get this up for you guys so hope you loved it! Please Review! Love Ya'll! BYeee! **


	20. Calliope and Aleah

**Hi! So yeah, heres the next chapter, don't have much to say…**

_**LAST TIME!**_

_** " I guess I am, I'm a daddy! And you're a mommy!" I say smiling uncontrollably.**_

_** " We finally have our little family," Kiara whispers. I nuzzle her. I lick each cub softly on the head. **_

_**Kovu's POV**_

" So when are we planning on leaving?"__I ask in a hushed voice. I glace over at my beautiful girls, all whom are sleeping. Kiara fell asleep about 20 minutes after I met the cubs. It's been a few hours since they were born. We haven't named them yet but we should soon.

" As soon as the sun comes up, I'll have a few lionesses escort you, or help you find your way back to the Pride Lands, but don't worry you guys are safe here, " Kopa says.

" Okay," I say sighing. I hate being in the Outlands. I hear soft giggling. I look over and see Regis whispering to Vitani. She's blushing, she having fairer fur you can see the blush very vividly. Regis pulls back and brushes some hair from her bangs out of her eyes with his nose.

" Kovu stop looking at them!" Kopa says laughing.

" You guys are cute together! It makes me sick!" I yell to them and Vitani busts out laughing.

" Stop watching then!" Vitani yells back. I roll my eyes. I stick my tongue out at her. She laughs even harder, " Real mature!" Regis says smiling.

" I know!" I yell back. I hear squeaking. I quickly turn and see the little dark brown cub squirming around. I go over to her. She tries to stand up but tips over. She rolls on her back. She opens her eyes and looks up at me. Her eyes are a deep green, like mine.

" Hi there sweetie," I say softly. She squeaks at me. I smile. I lay down and I can be on the ground. I roll her back on to her belly. She wiggles and gets closer to me. She tries to bite my paw, but her tiny mouth can't open enough to bite.

" Are trying to bite daddy?!" I ask laughing. She squeaks again. I can see a small smile on her face, " I know the perfect name for you, but we're gonna have to ask mommy if she likes it," I say talking to my little girl.

" Well I'm dying to hear it," I hear. I look up and see Kiara. She yawns, " Whats the name Kovu?" she asks.

" I heard this name when I was younger, it means " beautiful voice" Calliope, what do you think?" I ask. The cub starts squeaking loudly. Kiara and I laugh,

" I think Calliope is perfect, she likes it, and it totally fits her personality," Kiara says smiling. I smile. Calliope rolls herself onto my paw. She smiles in victory. I look at her, getting my face close to her's. She bounces up and tries to attack my mane. I can't help but laugh.

" I think we have found daddy's girl," Simba says walking up to us.

" You think?" I ask looking up and Simba.

" Yes I do son," He says, he then gets serious, " Kiara, Kovu, we have to talk about your becoming King and Queen," Simba says.

" Daddy, do you think we could talk about that when we get back to the Pride Lands? I want to make sure both girl are safe and that's all I can really think about at the moment," Kiara asks. I look to Simba.

" That is a wise choice Kiara, of course," Simba smiles, Calliope crawls on to Simba's paw, " So what are their names?" Simba asks smiling.

" That one is Calliope and we haven't picked a name for the sleepy little girl," Kovu says smiling.

" Might I suggest a name?" Simba asks.

" Of course daddy!" Kiara says as the cub starts to wake up.

" Aleah, I've heard it bouncing around the Pride for a name for one of the new Princess," Simba says. I look at Kiara and she smiles.

" I love it daddy!" Kiara exclaims.

" Aleah it is," I smile.

" Calliope and Aleah, who was first born?" Simba asks.

" Calliope, was first born," Kiara says.

" Then after you two become King and Queen, she will be next in line for throne, so she will be presented to the Kingdom as the next Queen," Simba says.

" Okay, " I say looking at Calliope who is wandering off. Simba follows my gaze.

" Good luck my son, you have a mini Kiara on your hands," Simba laughs.

" Daddy! I wasn't that bad!" Kiara says laughing.

" Yes you were!" Nala says joining us.

" I'm gonna follow her and see where she goes," I say standing up and walk after Calliope. She stumbles over to Vitani and Regis. She trips over her feet and rolls into Vitani's leg.

" Haha, hello there little one," Vitani says smiling down at Calliope.

" Her name is Calliope and her sister's name is Aleah," I say.

" Well Calliope, you are a cute one!" Vitani says lifting the cub up carefully.

" She looks like you Kovu," She says after a few seconds.

" Is that a complement?" I ask.

" Of course it is brother!" Vitani laughs. Calliope swats at Vitani's bangs. Vitani sets Calliope down and they gets into the playful stance. Calliope giggles and pounces at Vitani, Vitani movies back a few inches. Calliope gets low and growls softly.

" Be careful Vitani, my daughter will attack you," I laugh.

" She takes after her aunt already," Vitani says and Calliope pounces again and Vitani isn't quick enough and Calliope lands on Vitani's face. She balances herself on Vitani's nose. Regis and I are laughing.

" She's a quick one," Vitani says standing up, balancing the cub on her nose.

" Careful Vitani," Kiara says but its muffled. I look next to me and see she's holding Aleah in her mouth.

" I am," Vitani says and sets Calliope back on the ground. Calliope is giggling like crazy.

" Sorry to interrupt this cute family moment but my lionesses are ready to take you back, the sun should be up before you get into the Pride Lands," Kopa says.

" Thank you brother for keeping me and my cubs safe," Kiara says nuzzling her brother softly, " even through you did try and kill me," she adds.

" Yeah, sorry about that, that was a part of Zira's persuading," Kopa says smiling at Kiara.

" Hey we help guard you too," Simba says gesturing to Regis and I.

" Daddy, you know what I mean," Kiara says punching his shoulder. He licks her forehead.

" Well, we should be moving out now, Kopa, I'll be back to talk to you with the new King after they are presented," Simba says.

" Okay father," Kopa says offering him a smile, " Leah, Essence, and Rain will help you back to the Pride Lands," Kopa says. Three lionesses walk up to us.

" You ready?" Rain asks. Simba looks and me waiting for me to talk.

" Me? Oh um okay, let me make sure all of the lions that were brought here leave here," I say. I look around and I see Simba, Nala, Vitani who now has Calliope softly held in her mouth, Regis, Kiara and Aleah, " Okay everyone is present, we are ready to head out," I say. Simba nods.

**Hey thanks for reading! Please, please review! Thank you! –JohannaMason!**


	21. Way Too Personal Princess!

**Hey Guys! So here's the next chapter! I had a lot of help from Herr Regis so if this chapter seems a little different than my style, it's because this author helped me develop this idea. So this will be a chapter little more geared towards older people… You have been warned! But if you want to skip this chapter you can, it won't be a big deal, and you won't miss a lot either, but don't let that keep you from reading! Read on!**

** Kiara's POV**

We have been walking for a good 45 minutes, the lionesses who were sent with us took us the wrong way by mistake. I pick up my pace so I can get next to Kovu, who's leading behind the lionesses.

" Kovu," I say catching up to him.

" Hi Kiara, what's wrong?" He asks looking at me with soft but tired eyes.

" Can we take a small break? And start again after noon, I'm just getting really tired," I say softly.

" Of course Kiara," He says with a smile. I smile back licking his cheek, " Essence, we're gonna take a break," Kovu says to one of the lead lionesses. She stops and nods, the other two stop as well. Kovu turns to the others who have stopped, " We will take a break, and begin again at noon," Kovu says.

" Wise choice son," Daddy says sitting down.

" I'm going to go look for water," Mom says and Daddy reluctantly follows her.

" Kiara, where's Calliope and Aleah?" Kovu asks me and two little cubs come wobbling over, I look up and see that Vitani and Regis had them, I now remember passing Aleah to Regis.

" There they are!" I say giggling as Calliope pounces on to my paw. Aleah goes and curls up at Kovu's paw. He laughs and lays down, Aleah snuggles into his paws and is asleep in seconds.

" I guess she was tired," I say smiling.

" Yeah, she was," Kovu says smiling as well. Calliope growls at me and nips at my paw.

" Feisty one, wonder where she got it from," I say laughing softly.

" I believe she got it from you Kiara," Regis teases.

" Hmph," I glare at him. Vitani giggles, we all look at her.

" Did my sister just giggle?!" Kovu jokingly questions his jaw hanging open. Calliope walks over and falls asleep next to her sister.

" Yes, and?" She growls back. Regis eyes are wide.

" And I rarely hear my sister giggle," Kovu growls back, ready to go at her. She stomps her paw angrily. She pouts for a few seconds before turning to Regis.

" Babe, I'm hungry," she says randomly. Kovu and I burst out laughing.

" Um, okay, I'll go try to find something to eat," He says hesitantly.

" Wait! No, I want you here more," Vitani says nuzzling him. He has no clue what is going on.

" Okay," he says cautiously. I sit down next to Kovu and Regis and Vitani sit across from us. It quiet for a few minutes then Vitani burst into tears out of nowhere.

" Vitani what's wrong?" We all ask at the same time.

" I'm so hungry but so tired and I don't know what I want more! Sleep or food!" She says. Kovu stifles a laugh, as do I. Regis is scared looking.

" Vitani, stay with Kovu and Regis and I will go find food, you'll feel better in a few minutes," I say standing. Regis quickly stands then licks Vitani's cheek. I lick Kovu's cheek.

" No! Don't leave me with my pregnant, hormonal sister!" Kovu says scared. It gets him a swat to the arm and a warning growl from Vitani.

" Vitani, down," I say warningly. She growls softly as she sits back down.

" We'll be right back," Regis says quickly. I follow him and we walk quickly away. After a few seconds and a few hundred feet later, we stop.

" What is going on with Vitani?! You're a female, enlighten me!" Regis begs. I laugh.

" She's having mood swings, just wait until she starts craving weird things," I say smirking. His eyes widen.

" How long will this be going on?!" He asks. I sit and he follows my lead. I pat his shoulder.

" Until the cub is born, sorry my friend," I say sympathetically.

" Why did I get her pregnant?" He groans letting himself slam into the ground, his face is against the ground and not visible due to his mane, " I wuve er, ut ill," He mumbles into the dirt.

" Regis I did not get a word you just said," I say looking at him stifling a laugh. He picks his head up and rests it on his paws.

" I said, " I love her, but still,"" He clarifies.

" Ah, I see, so it was an accident then?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

" No! Maybe… Yes," He says blowing his mane out of his face. I can't help but laugh.

" How do you accidently get a lioness pregnant?" I ask then think for a second, " Wait don't answer that," I say quickly, " well I actually had a question," I say hesitantly, " it's about male lions, your my childhood friend so this shouldn't be weird, it was either you or my dad or my brother so you were my first choice and my father was never really on the list" I add blushing slightly.

" Uh okay, ask away," Regis says hesitantly standing back up. He shakes his mane out and I take a deep breath.

" So uh, how does your, you know," I say motioning to the part," how does it work?" I ask. His jaw drops open.

" My what?!" He asks shocked.

" Down there, how does it work?" I ask again. He looks at me like I have suddenly grown a mane.

" Didn't your mom ever tell you this stuff?!" He asks in shock.

" I think so, but I can't remember," I says thinking.

" Didn't you get pregnant? You should know how " down there" works!" Regis says regaining his senses.

" You know I'm not the smartest person ever!" I counter.

" Ask Kovu, I'm sure he'd be more than willing to answer that for you," He says insistently. I hmph as I look around.

" Okay, I got another question, it's a yes or no question," I say looking at him.

" What is this one?" He asks whining.

" You're a male, tell me, should I use teeth on Kovu?" I ask blushing.

" WHAT?! NO!" Regis says quickly.

" Then will you show me how to tongue kiss?" I ask.

" Absolutely not!" He says almost automatically. He plops back down on to the ground. I stay quiet for a few minutes while Regis rubs his face with his paw.

" Regis?" I say softly. He sighs looking up at me, I can tell he is done with my questions.

" Yes Princess?" He says almost painfully.

" When Kovu and I, you know, how will I know he's done?" I ask and Regis laughs.

" You'll know," He smirks.

" How?" I ask confused.

" You'll know, or at least remember how," He says shaking his head, " Now if we don't get food to Vitani she will bite both of us," Regis says after a few seconds. I nod and stand up and follow him.

We walk for a little bit longer and find a small, and I mean small, heard of Okapi that have wondered too far from home. We only need one so Regis takes one out quickly and he drags the animal all the way back. He drops the meat a few feet away from where everyone is laying. I stop him,

" We aren't talking about what was talked about before the hunt, right?" I ask in a whisper.

" What is said on a hunt in the Outlands stays in the Outlands," Regis says winking.

" Good," I say smiling. We walk a little closer, " We're back!" I call. Vitani jumps up and comes over quickly.

" Did you bring something to eat?! Please say yes!" She says like a young cub.

" Yes honey, we brought an Okapi that wondered to far from it's home," Regis says nuzzling her.

" Well maybe I'll just nibble and snack on you," Vitani whispers to Regis but I still hear because I'm still close.

" And my appetite is gone," I say walking away. Vitani giggles as Regis licks her cheek. I see Kovu laughing hard at my reaction.

" She has been telling me nonstop about how she "really needed Regis,"" Kovu says shuddering. I laugh. I sit back with the cubs as everyone else steps forward to eat, even the lionesses from Kopa's pride get small pieces on meat. After about 30 minutes everyone is full, including the cubs who had been suckling.

" I think it's time for some rest and then we'll continue," Kovu says and everyone nods. I see Vitani and Regis walk quietly into some tall grass.

**Regis' POV**

I lay down and Vitani looks at me weirdly for a few seconds before laying across my back.

" Regis! I'm bored!" She says biting my ear.

" Vitani, get off!" I say grinning at her, pushing her off softly as she nips at me.

" But you're not that tired, right?" She asks with adorable wide eyes.

" Vitani, we need to rest," I say trying not to look at her pout.

" Please, can we? I'm already pregnant so nothing worse can happen!" She says pouting more, she presses her muzzle into my mane, " Peas!" She yells into my mane. I laugh,

" You want peas?" I ask laughing. She looks at me and paws at my face, I laugh moving my head out of the way.

" Please Regis," She says nuzzling herself against my side, licking my muzzle.

" Vitani I wish to rest!" I say trying not to look at her.

" Hmm," I hear Vitani thinking. I close my eyes for a few seconds and she goes quiet. After a few seconds I feel her body ram into mine.

" Vitani!" I groan while she giggles.

" No sleep, I have needs!" She says laughing.

" I have knees too! " I say keeping her away with my paw pressing against her head. She's giggling like crazy. I can't help but laugh.

" Not knee's! I said NEEDS!" She says laughing, " Please Regis, please! I'll love you forever," She says pouting again and she looks hilarious since I'm pressing her bangs back and she giggling and trying to pout.

" Fine, but only because you looks so cute!" I say giving in. She smiles jumping up.

" Yay!" She giggles licking my muzzle.

**You guys can fill in the rest because that is it for today! Hope you liked it! Again, a huge thanks to Herr Regis because he author helped out so much with this chapter! Please Review, it makes me see what I need to change or keep the same, and also tell me of you liked the fluffier scenes and I'll see what I can do in future chapters. Bye my awesome Readers!**

**JohannaMason2013**


End file.
